punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Aran Ryan
Aran Ryan made his first appearance in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! as the first boxer in the World Circuit. He is an opponent in Punch-Out!! (Wii) as one of five SNES boxers to appear and in the same position as he was in Super Punch-Out!!. In Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, he borrows a tactic from Pizza Pasta, which is hugging his opponent; however, this hugging move allows Aran Ryan to regain strength, unlike Pizza Pasta's. Sometimes when he gets punched in the face, he turns his back against his opponent, turns back around and does a punching move that is similar to Piston Hurricane's 'Hurricane Rush', but more difficult. Appropriately, his palette swap is Piston Hurricane. Quotes In Super Punch-Out!! *'First Match Quote:' Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me. *'Rematch Quote:' All I have to do is stop your KO Punches and this match will easily be mine. *'Endgame Quote:' Oooh! You're the first with such heavy punches. Punch-Out!! (Wii) Aran reappeared in Punch-Out!! (Wii). He's #4 in the World Circuit. He looks vaguely punk in the game, and is very speedy. He is very hard to hit more than once at a time, and tends to bounce off the ropes to add some speed to his moves. He has a shamrock on his belt and speaks with a heavy Irish accent. His bio shows that he is a cruel individual, messing with fellow boxers during their training sessions and putting horseshoes into his boxing gloves. Exhibition challenges *Land 7 star-punches *Find 4 ways to earn stars *Defeat Aran Ryan without getting hit In Title Defense Mode Aran Ryan returned to challenge Mac and win the Champion's belt. His pants have another colour and he's got a Purple Boxing Glove on a rope. He has some new attacks and a completely new attack scheme. He's also the only character who can hurt Little Mac while he falls because he uses his weapon against you, unless it's a TKO. Quotes Before the Fight: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lets go! Lets go! Before he does his Special: Here's one of me favorites, Mac! Before he does his Special 2: Your gonna love this, Mac! Before he does his Special 3: Try this one on for size! Intermission: You fight like my sister! Intermission: Hey, what are you lookin at, Little Mac? Intermission: Fightin's like breathin', Mac! Intermission: Keep hittin' me! I love it! Mac Knockdown 1: You got cheeseburgers in them gloves, have ye, Mac? Mac Knockdown 2: You're pretty like my sister! Mac Knockdown 3: Lay down with dogs, rise up with fleas. Won: RAAAAAAAAHHAAHAAAAAAAA!!! Trivia * Most of Aran Ryan's fight has to do with the number 7. ** You get 7 hearts ** After stunning him, you can get up to 7 hits before he regains consciousness ** He gets up at the count of 7 ** Two challenges have to do with the number seven *** Land 7 Star Punches *** Beat Aran Ryan on the 7th minute Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters